


Attractions, Reactions

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Asexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cochise has a question for Tom about his attractions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attractions, Reactions

            “You are so sexually appealing,” Cochise murmurs, resting his hand on Tom’s bare chest.  “I did not realize that an alien could elicit such sexual feelings merely with their appearance.”

            Tom blushes at his compliment.  “Thank you.”  He cups Cochise’s face in his hands.  “You’re so handsome.”

            Cochise looks up and down Tom’s body.  “I have a question for you, but I am uncertain if it is rude to ask.”

            Tom smiles, pretty sure that Cochise is going to ask him something about his weird little human body.  “Ask me anything.”

            “Do you not find me sexually attractive?” Cochise asks.  “You compliment my aesthetic appearance, but you do not compliment my sexual appearance.  I have learned that humans consider these things very different; it is why I am careful to compliment you on both.”

            Tom’s eyes widen and he stutters to find an answer. 

            “It is okay.  I know that I appear very different from humans and that it can be difficult feel sexual attraction for someone outside your species.  I am merely curious,” Cochise says, “because you are very complimentary in other ways.  I worry that I am pressuring you into sexual intercourse that you do not wish to engage in.”

            Tom takes a deep breath.  “You’re not pressuring me into anything I don’t want to do.  I promise.”

            “But you do not find me sexually appealing?” Cochise asks.

            “I don’t,” Tom says honestly, “but I don’t find anyone sexually appealing.  It’s just never been a thing for me, so it’s not something you should take personally.” 

            “I am uncertain of your meaning,” Cochise says.

            Tom looks away from Cochise and sighs.  “It’s okay.  We don’t have to talk about it.”

            Cochise cups Tom’s face and turns him they’re facing each other again.  “I want to know you, Tom.  Please, elaborate.”

            “I’ve never been sexually attracted to anyone,” Tom says.  “When other teenagers started staring at each other or at the teachers, I didn’t really see the appeal.  I always figured that I would ‘catch up’ or that it was because I had a lot of other stuff going on in high school, but nothing ever changed.”

            “Is this a normal occurrence in humans?” Cochise asks.

            Tom nods a little.  “Yeah.  I did a little research when I got older.  It’s called asexuality, and it’s totally normal.”

            “So I should not worry about the fact that you do not find me sexually appealing?” Cochise asks.

            “Nope,” Tom says, kissing him softly.  “I’ve never found anyone that I’ve been with sexually attractive.”

            “Do you want to cease engaging in sexual intercourse?” Cochise asks.  “It is acceptable if you do.  I enjoy engaging in sexual intercourse with you, but I do not mind ceasing if you find it unpleasant.”

            Tom smiles at him, touched that Cochise would be willing to just give up sex for him, no questions or complaints.  “I don’t want to stop having sex with you.  When we have sex, I feel really close to you.  Sex is only one way to feel close to you, sure, but it’s a fun one.  I also really like making you feel good.”

            Cochise nods, snuggling close to him and resting his head on Tom’s chest.  “I do enjoy engaging in sexual intercourse with you.”

            “And then we get to cuddle together,” Tom says, tracing Cochise’s ridges.  God, he loves playing with them.  “That’s my favorite part.  I feel real close to you when we’re like this.” 

            “I enjoy it as well,” Cochise says.

            They lay together in silence for a while. 

            “I’m sorry if you’ve been worrying about this,” Tom eventually says.  “I didn’t think that my sexuality would ever really come up, or I would have told you.  I figured that it’d just be a little human quirk or whatever for you.”

            “I have not been worried, but I have been curious.  I simply wanted to ensure that you were enjoying all aspects of our relationship,” Cochise says.  He looks up at Tom.  “In addition, I enjoy your human quirks.”

            “Do Volm have sexualities?” Tom asks.

            “We reproduce, but that is the primary purpose of sex for the Volm,” Cochise says.  “We do not have distinctions beyond having procreative and non-procreative sex.  Technically, we are only supposed to engage in the former.”

            “You rebel,” Tom says, grinning at him. 

            “As I told you, I find you incredibly sexually appealing,” Cochise says.  “You are impossible to resist, even if we do engage exclusively in non-procreative sex.”

            “And I find you so handsome that I can’t stand it,” Tom murmurs.

            Cochise makes a content humming noise.


End file.
